Hoshanto! in Welcome Hoshanto! PART 1
by Denoxkun
Summary: This is the first episode of Hoshanto!, a big red comet suddenly crashes down to our planet, Pitaki, a 21 year old girl with purple hair and her group of excavaters are gonna discover something quite out of this world, what could be in that red comet?


Hoshanto! in

Welcome Hoshanto! PART 1

April 26th, 2008

As the story begins, showing the beautiful night sky up in the air, alot

of shooting stars are surrounding and passing through all over.

(A young 21-year old girl named Pitaki's voice appears in the

nightsky background telling how the story begins.)

Pitaki: (In a sweet voice) Shooting stars... there are about one billion of

them shooting every night, as balls of gas shoots to another

part of the galaxy, always visiting the universe, but one day...

one of those shooting stars...

(An explosion sound occurs.)

Pitaki: ... crashed landed into our mother earth. And as for me,

Pitaki Lagarra, age 21, as an archiologist's daughter, it's my

job to journey to where the shooting star landed and study it's

existance, DNA and where it came from...

(The real story begins now, AT AN CAMP BASED TENT WHERE

PITAKI, HIS DAD AND A GROUP OF EXCAVATERS ARE

THERE AS THEY PLAN ON WHAT TO DISCOVER WHEN

THEY ARE AT THE SPOT WHERE THAT CERTAIN SHOOTING

STAR LANDED!...)

Dr. Nevenon Lagarra, which is Pitaki's father is in front of a crowd

of excavaters listening to what he has to say about what they should

do when they find the shooting star that crashlanded here on their

home planet.

Dr. Nevenon: (Looking around the crowd in a serious look) Okay,

you people, listen up, today is the day of the discovery

of a lifetime, a shooting star landing on earth only

happens about once every 100 til 1,000 years so you

know that there's a special discovery to be afold.

(Pitaki raises her right hand with her being in the middle of the crowd.)

Dr. Nevenon: (Looks surprized at Pitaki as she came towards to the

front of the crowd) Ok, my daughter Pitaki, (smiles)

I believe you have a question to ask?

Pitaki: (In a sweet tone lowering her right hand) Yes, dad! (Smiles

back at her dad) I did saw the shooting star land for myself

and where we stand, it's about 100 miles away from us. I

would like to be the first one to study this big rock, I think

I have an idea where that big rock came from too.

Dr. Nevenon: (Was puzzled) Ah?

Carlos Kane: (Looks at Pitaki nervous right next to her on her right.)

Are you saying that you want to study this on your own?

(Yells at Pitaki) IT COULD BE DANGEROUS!!

(Pitaki looks at Carlos Kane with a smile on her face.)

Pitaki: Don't worry, Carlos, I think I know what to expect, I believe

it deep in my heart, (looks up the ceiling) I had a special

dream last night after I saw the comet striked down the surface...

I heard a voice calling out... calling out to me saying... SAVE

ME!! (Looks around the crowd seriously) If you think that I'm

just hearing things, then that's fine, but that's all I ask you.

Cause I might be the one destined to discover the secrets

of that shooting star.

(Alot of excavaters in the crowd looks at her... thinking...)

Dr. Nevenon: (Smiles at Pitaki and accepted) Fine, ok, my sweet

smart daughter, we'll take you personality over to the

shooting star. Get ready, girl, you're about to make

history out of yourself.

(Pitaki bows down to her father Dr. Nevenon and then got back

up smiling sweetly.)

Pitaki: (In a sweet tone of voice) Thank you, dad, I won't let you down.

( Elsewhere, showing the location where the shooting star has

crashlanded, it was in the middle of a wilderness known as

Cavoz Canyon.)

??: (In a weak weird voice) Ohooo... where... am I?

(Now more further away from the Cavoz Canyon, we find a ground

bus traveling to head towards their destination which is where

the shooting star is, the ground bus is called the "NEVEMOBILI".)

Pitaki: (Looking proud and determined talking in her mind) We're

almost there, I see the smoke getting closer... whatever it is

and wherever it came from, I'll be ready.

(Several minutes later when the Nevemobili arrived to their

detination, when they got there, they stop the vehicle, got out of

it and in front of them they saw a very wide hole... over 80 feet

wide. Meanwhile elsewhere on top of one of the big mountain

sized rocks, a mysterious dark figure is watching from above

as the Nevemobili stops and arrives at the big hole!)

(Pitaki got out of the vehicle after the other excavaters, ran towards the

excavaters crowd, looking below here, more deeper under the big

hole, she saw a red comet.)

Pitaki: (Shocked and amazed) Wow... that shooting star... is

enormous...

(Pitaki starts to get closer to it, but before she did, her dad grabs

her left arm to stop her.)

Pitaki: (Confused) Ah?

Dr. Nevenon: (Looks a little mad at Pitaki) Wait, what are you

thinking about doing first? Do you even have a plan?

That shooting star is still boiling hot, can't you feel the

heat from that thing even from this far away? Why do you

think the comet is still shining red?

Pitaki: (Looks behind her straight at her dad looking sorry) Yeah...

you got a point there, what was I thinking? Sorry dad.

(Dr. Nevenon takes out a couple of pink gloves out of his carrying

case he had on his right shoulder and offers them to Pitaki.)

Dr. Nevenon: (Smiles softly) Here... these are some heat protector

gloves, if you are in need to touch it. I'm sure you have

the rest of your explorer kits with you needed for the job.

Pitaki: (Smiles putting the gloves on) Thanks.

(Pitaki slides down the hole and towards the big red comet to  
take a look at it.)

Pitaki: (Got alot more closer to it and starts to sweat already.) The

heat of the red comet... it's hotter than I imagined...

Carlos Kane: (Looking at Dr. Nevenon standing right next to him)

Are you sure having her looking at the red comet alone

is a good idea?

Kit: (Looks a bit serious at Dr. Nevenon as well) Yeah, seems so

naive!

Dr. Nevenon: (Looks at Carlos and Kit smiling softly) If my daughter

wants to study the comet? Then we'll let her, I believe

in her. She's not a kid anymore afterall.

(Pitaki's looking around and touching the comet with her pink

heat-resisting gloves on.)

Pitaki: (Looks curious) I never seen or felt this type of rock before,

it's not of this world, this discovery will sure be a challenge.

(The Red Comet suddenly started to shine very brightly, so bright

that Pitaki can barely keep her eyes open because if she does, she'll

instantly go blind as she is struggling to see the comet and moved a

bit away from it when it shined.)

Pitaki: (Looks worried) Ah?! What's happening?!

(From up the hills, Dr. Nevenon yells out to his daughter Pitaki.)

Dr. Nevenon: (Looks very worried) OH NO, PITAKI!!

(The red comet starts to melt slowly and some creepy small red

slime skinny creature came out from the melting comet.)

Pitaki: (Looks amazed of what she is seeing in front of her.) Oh

my goodness, I can't believe my eyes... that comet... was

an egg?

??: (Opens his eyes and looks straight at Pitaki's eyes.)

Greetings, my name is X9DCD5X95.

Who is this mysterious creature? And the other dark figure watching

over the gang? Find out on the next episode of Hoshanto!.

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
